Promise of a Lifetime
by LittleRedButterfly
Summary: Yeah. You'll hate me for this. Read if you want but beware you will probably end up crying. I did and I wrote it T.T


Authors says: So hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever...I've been...well we won't go there. I'm looking forward to the new year so yeah. Lets get this fic on the road. I will probably be burned at the stake for doing this kind of thing again. But here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM. Plain and simple.

* * *

Promise of a Lifetime

Tradition. Law. History. Restrictions. Oh how Yuuri wished at this time that he knew the secret art of exploiting a loophole.

No.

He could do better than that. All he had wanted was peace between two warring nations. Two nations that had been sworn enemies like the mongoose to the snake. Nature it was simply nature and why fight for something that didn't want to be changed?

Because Yuuri had come from Earth. A world where yes wars did occur more often than he would have liked, but ended more than once in a treaty signing of some sort.

That was nothing but a far away dream now as he sat upon his throne with his advisors arguing on who would take his place.

"His Majesty must live for the kingdom!" Gunter exclaimed in volumes that were past his norm. "We as his loyal subjects are re-placeable! We live to serve him and we die to protect him! As the kings adjunctent I will-!"

"You most certaintly will not!" Gwendal bellowed, rage flashed like fire in his eyes. Silence reigned as Gwendal spoke, his tone all too calm for the situation at hand, "I will do it. I have lived long. For years now I have tried to cleanse my soul, perhaps with this I can repent-"

"Brother!"

Yuuri's eyes, devoid of light, turned to the fuming blond who appeared that he would set the very room on fire if he could not keep his temper in check.

"I'll do it! I am his my fiancee'!" Wolframs voice became low and quiet even as his fists shook with barely suppressed fury.

The arguing continued. Murata, who stood beside Yuuri, could only frown at the look upon Yuuri's face. The young rulers countenance was pale, looking as though any minute he might become deathly ill. Who could blame him?

Big Shimaron had invaded them. Swords were sharpened and soldiers were literally right outside the city. It wasn't like they were completely caught off guard. Like I've said before, Yuuri only wanted to talk.

No fighting. No blood shed. No...just...no. It took all that he had to contain the inferno that was the Maou. Because his people were in danger. His country. Clenching his fists he restrained the weakening chains that had him under control. Knew that if he let go and just let it all out, something terrible would happen.

The only one who had not said anything so far was one Conrad Weller. He stood his ground. Face carefully blank as he listened to the chaos in the room. This is what Yuuri noticed. Right about this time, with the helpful plan of Murata, Conrad would usually come to his rescue.

Now though...

"Why should Yuuri be the one to do this?" Wolfram yelled. "Those human fools should be happy that they are free from the devil!"

It was true enough. Just a week ago today, news arrived at the Demon Kingdom that Lanzhil's replacement for the throne had been assassinated. It was a tragedy in itself considering that the country was already having trouble keeping itself together.

But the real kicker had been this: The person who had killed the replacement claimed that he had done so in the name of the Demon Kingdom; Shin Makoku.

This was a lie, a rumor since no one knows who really killed the replacement king. It was enough though. Now Big Shimaron was ordering the death of one Shin Makoku firgure: The 27th Maou, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri.

A king for a king in this case. However, the humans were willing to compromise. But that still left them with this current predicament.

Someone had to be sacrificed or a war was just a breath away. Yuuri's heart clenched painfully in his chest. "I don't want this..." he whispered. Everyone stopped shouting. Yuuri stood from his thrown and walked the steps down to face his advisors.

"I will go. It has to be me."

"Heika! You simply musn't-" Gunter started.

"Yuuri you idiot thats exactly!-" Wolfram interrupted.

"Think of the kingdom!-" Gwendal all but hollered.

It simply flew over Yuuri's head. The deteremined aura erupted from him as he still struggled to control the Maou within. Once his mind was made up there was no turning back.

"As a king I have sworn to protect this country, her people, and all walks of life in this country. I do not want to see a war. I do not want to see anyone die for my sake. I am not a coward. I must do this!"

Yuuri had to raise his voice. Because as a king he had to be strong or appear weak to the people. The same people he had come to love as a family. He would not let them die for his sake if it could be avoided.

"You say I cannot be replaced. But to me its the same. I don't want to lose my friends...my family, when I can just as easily stop it! Do not try to stop me!"

"Shibuya! You can't-!"Murata did not want this to happen.

Yuuri was precious to everyone. "I must do this! And that is final!" No one saw the next move coming.

In just a few steps Conrad had silently stept up to his king. Locked his hand into a striking postion and proceeded to knock his king unconscious.

Gunter moved to catch his falling king and Gwedanl stood there appalled at his younger brothers actions. He saw the mask that Conrad wore fall to pieces. Saw the sad smile that reached into his eyes and knew then that his world was about to fall apart.

"Conrart! How could you strike his Majesty like that!" Gunter was furious. Wolfram growled as he drew his sword on his brother.

"Please take care of his Majesty." He turned on his heel and strode to the doors that lead outside where the kingdom awaited judgement.

"Conrart!" Gwendal finally found his voice. The soldier stopped but did not turn back to look at them.

"Gwendal...Wolf...in this life I have both won and lost precious treasures. I do not fear death. I am a soldier, sworn to protect my king. I promised him my arm, my body, and my life. I will give all of those now to protect my king."

Wolfram found he couldn't speak. To his horror he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He could only stand there as the man he once called brother did not tremble in his actions. Understood that he was about to lose his little big brother.

"I will not, however, stand by and watch as my most precious treasure is taken away from me again. If this is all it will take to spare his life, then I will gladly offer mine so that he may live. We need him so that one day the dream of peace that he wishes for will come true."

Warm cinnamon eyes glanced over a strong shoulder and Conrad gave everyone a smile that could melt ones heart, "Gwendal, Wolfram. If I could be reborn someday, I would love to be your brother again. I would want to be your student Gunter...and Yuuri," his voice nearly unheard to the room.

"...I would want to be your god father once more." Then as though the bell was chiming, Conrad Weller, a partirot who survived the Lutenburg battle, carried Yuuri's soul from here to Earth, lost so much and gained even more, opened the doors of the throne room and left behind unspoken words.

The half breed soldier that had been born out of love and suffered so much hate since his birth was not afraid of death. He welcomed it like an old friend. He stood tall and proud, castle servants and soldiers silently wept and not even the bad omen birds mourned their ill omens.

He probably saw his life flash before his eyes. But he would not regret this.

Drawing his sword he grabbed the hilt with both hands and with a smile on his face with Yuuri's name on his lips, closed his eyes and ended his own life.

"No!" Yuuri screamed. Throwing covers off of him that had tangled around his form sometime when he fell asleep. Strong arms wrapped around him and soft 'shh's whispered his his ear.

"It's alright Yuuri...its just a bad dream." Conrad cooed. It was a mantra he repeated a few more times until Yuuri ceased his fit and calmed down. Yuuri's heart racing against him, tears both angry and cold at the same time trailed down from black eyes.

"That dream again..." more of a statement than a question. Yuuri nodded and sniffled. Conrad held Yuuri in a protective hug and sang to him quietly. It was at these times that Yuuri remembered the promise of a lifetime. He knew the lines of duty and position.

The young king begin settled down, content that Conrad was here. Now. Not dead. He let out a sigh and relaxed his worn out body.

Yuuri realized something as sleep started to take him over. Conrad's gently voice following him down.

He knew that if something were to happen like what his dream had shown him, he would fall apart. Yuuri swore one thing:

That he would keep Conrad's promise: His arm, his body, and his life by his side no matter what it took.

Because to Conrad Yuuri was irreplaceable. But to Yuuri, no one could replace Conrad in his heart. And that was the promise...no...the pledge of a lifetime. That nightmare could and would be avoided because Conrad was precious to him and no one was going to take that away from him.

* * *

Authors note: So yeah. I hate myself right now. I just can't do a fic like this like I would want to. I have like a huge guilt thing. Anyway, love it or hate it. You're choice. Review if you like!


End file.
